


Bury me till I confess

by Maaiika



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dom-Drop, Established Relationship, Feelings, Kinda, M/M, because i love that, he is a big softie indeed, immobilization kink, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie try some kinky stuff. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea. Maybe not a bad one either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lazytown fanfiction. I’d never thought these are words I would actually write. But hey. Watcha gonna do? I joined this fandom in late December 2016 with the repeating words “I love them so much, Sportarobbie is so pure™, I just want the fluff and the cute things.” Heh. Yeah. That’s what happened some weeks after. I hope you enjoy it. Lots of love, Maaiika <3

„Let me go!“

Robbie smirked. “You don't really think this will do?“  He traced Sportacus’ biceps with one cold finger. “I want to hear you beg.”  
  
Sportacus growled. “Never.” He moved his chained arms and legs violently, but the metal didn't give in.

Robbie seemed content. “You know, it doesn’t have to be like this. I'd give you anything you want, if you would just obey.”  
  
It wasn't the first time they did this. Sportacus lay immobilized in Robbie's bed. The first time they had done this, Sportacus had been lying on the floor. But they had both decided that his rarely used bed was way more suitable for that purpose.

 

Today the blue elf still had his clothes on and Robbie didn't intend in the slightest to change this. He had magically reinforced the chains. They wouldn't break until one of them said the safe word. Both knew, but the thought of being actually captured made Sportacus' pants tighten.

“You are nothing. You know that,” Robbie tried to sound calm and controlled. “Now be a good boy and beg me.”  
  
“No.” Again, he jerked on the chains. “You'll never get away with this.” His voice was full of spite. Sometimes Robbie wondered if it was real. If Sportacus was using their sessions for letting off  real frustration and hate. This thought made him uncomfortable, but he kept going.

 

“Ohhh, I will. Trust me. It's not like you have any sportscandy right now. You are helpless. Aren't you ashamed of your own incompetence?” He placed his foot in his crotch. “Captured by the villain. Unable to move. You're in big trouble and you-” He moved his foot carefully but was careful to maintain the same level of pressure, “get off on it”.

“I don't,” Sportacus insisted, but of course it was in vain. Robbie's eyes glanced over his raising and falling chest. He could tell that Sportacus was more aroused than usual and he knew why. They wanted to test new soft limits oday and it was obvious what this very idea did to his body. Maybe he wouldn’t let him come, maybe he would embarrass him a little more than usual.

 

The bulge in his pants was clearly visible and his cheeks were slightly red. Robbie bent down to him and squeezed his face with one hand.

“Come on. Say it. Beg me.”

Sportacus hesitated, then he moved his head away. “No.” The blush on his cheeks darkened.

“Fine.” Robbie pressed his palm onto Sportacus' crotch. “You're gonna wish you had done it by now.” He arched his back.

 

The only thing Robbie wanted to do was play with him until he'd come. He wanted to make him moan and cry in sweet pleasure. But he knew Sportacus needed something different. And he would give it to him. Even if Robbie wasn't completely comfortable with it.

He owed him.

Robbie placed one finger under his chin.

 

“Trust me. You will regret this.”  
  


* * *  
  
  
Minutes later, Robbie was grinding hard against Sportacus' still clothed length. Neither of them had talked in quite some time, but Sportacus' breathing echoed off of the walls.

Robbie pulled his blond hair violently back, making Sportacus hiss. He leaned down and bit his exposed neck with enough strength to make the elf moaning in pain.

Robbie stopped his movements for a moment. Had this been too much? He didn't feel okay. But as soon as he'd stopped, Sportacus began to move boisterously.

“Robbie...”  
  
The villain could hear the desperation in his voice. The frustration. The need for more. But he still hadn't begged. He wanted to delay it.  
  
“You don't deserve to come. Not yet.”

The man underneath him growled and pressed his hips against Robbie's.  
  
“Look at you. You are pathetic.” Robbie kept a straight face. “You aren't able to move, to escape, and yet you are rather enjoying it.”

 

Sportacus let out a desperate gasp. Robbie noticed a tiny wet spot on his blue pants. The next moment he stopped moving completely and climbed down from Sportacus.

 

_Not yet... Not yet._

 

“And you want to be a hero? Look at yourself. Hell, you are nothing.”

The elf made a strained face, then he let out a hoarse: “Robbie... please.”

There it was. Robbie blinked.  
  


Fine.

He softly touched his cheek, ran his finger lower, over his chest and belly until it stopped on his erection. He carefully watched every of Sportacus' movements as he started stroking him slowly through his clothes.

Sportacus let out some high pitched nonsense and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists and his veins were showing more than usual. Robbie sure was glad he was chained with magic because the power running through this body could have destroyed his bed or even his room very easily.

“Say you're nothing,” Robbie demanded, as he ran his hands over his member, “say you don't deserve this.”  
  
Sportacus needed some time, but he finally managed to bring out the words. “I-I... don't.... deserve this. Please... please, Robbie, let me come. I am nothing, I... need you.”

 

Though the blue elf was way more creative in his word choice than Robbie, he managed to hit his weak point.

_Yeah, you do, hm? As long as you are here... Tomorrow you won't need me anymore._

He kept on jacking him off, still not removing his clothes. Sportacus had made this a rule since they first started doing this. He had never explained to him why he liked it. And Robbie was fine with it, although he was curious.

 

It wasn't long until Sportacus came, darkening the fabric of this trousers. His body quivered for a while, then he calmed down slowly. His eyes were still closed but he was breathing hastily through his open mouth.

Robbie watched him some seconds with indecisiveness, then he opened the locks. He sat down by Sportacus' side and stared at the ground.

The elf ran his fingers through his own messy hair.

 

“I liked that,” he said after a while. Robbie didn't look up. “You, pulling my hair.” He smiled brightly and reached out to touch Robbie's back. “Thank you. That was good.”

“I'm glad to hear that.”  
  
He didn't sound very convinced and warning bells in Sportacus' mind started to ring.

 

“Robbie?”

 

The man flinched. “Please... don't. I need some time.”

“I thought we... talked this through. I am sorry, I... I didn't make... I didn't force you, right...?”

 

Ohhh, Sportacus was right. They had talked about it. Over and over again. But Robbie wasn't able to talk about what really mattered at this point.

 

“Look this isn't.... this isn't how it's supposed to be.” _Please stop caring about me._ “I should take care of you. Not... you're not supposed to pamper me like that. It should at least be the other way around.”

Sportacus' worried expression softened. “Robbie, it's okay. You know that I'd never...” He stopped by reflex. He knew the taller man didn't want to talk about this. But Robbie being miserable like that wasn't an option either. “You know I'd never make fun of you.” He crawled up to him, arms and legs still sore. “It's okay-”  
  
“DON'T... touch me... ...” He took Sportacus' hand and placed it on the mattress instead of actually hitting it with fury. “I just... I just can't do this. All this... pretending to be better than you. Dominating you? ... Controlling you. It just isn't right... it feels wrong.”  
  
“But-!” Sportacus wanted to insist that it was totally fine, he was still in control every time and they could stop doing this any time he wanted, but Robbie hadn't finished.

 

“I don't want to do that. I really don't. I can't. I can't call you names, I don't want to hurt you. But I know you want that, you need that, and I love you and I want to give that to you and... and-” He finally stopped, now feeling worse than before.

Sportacus was surprised, at least. He really hadn't known that Robbie's issues with these... things were so big. He had never told him that.

He felt sick.

 

Robbie did all of this just for him. He didn't even like it.

 

Something new crawled up inside Sportacus' body and he needed a moment to understand that it was guilt. Though it really wasn't his fault, he felt miserable.

 

“Robbie... you should have said that right from the beginning. I would have understood, I'd have-”  
  
“You'd have another partner doing this for you?! Because, great, that's what I want.” His words were filled with sarcasm and he buried his face in his hands. “And now I'm complaining. Wonderful. Please just... “ He wanted to say _just leave me alone_ but he couldn't do that, not right after a session.

Why wasn't he able to do this simple thing?

Aftercare for his partner, why on earth was that so hard? Why couldn't it just be normal, why did _he_ need the help? The reassurance? Why was it always _him_ who had to be saved? Even after _this_?!

Why was it always Sportacus who came to his unwillingly rescue?

 

He felt two arms sneak up around him and heard a soft voice near his left ear whispering: “I am so sorry, Robbie.”

He bit his lip, then he rested a hand on Sportacus' upper arm which was hugging him. “Don't be. It's not your damn fault.”

 

“Yes, it is. I should have listened to you.”  
“I didn't say anything about it,” Robbie answered tentatively. “You couldn't know.”

“Talking is not the only way to communicate. I should have seen it.” He dragged their bodies into a much more comfortable position, always careful to keep Robbie away from his pants.

 

They lay in silence next to each other until Robbie found his voice again. It sounded rough, though.

“We're gonna have to... find a way. To make this work.”

 

He felt Sportacus coming closer to him. “We will.”

 

And as Robbie slowly closed his eyes, drifting into some half awake, half sleeping state, he knew they both would.


End file.
